Regular Show-Mlp Fim CROSSOVER!
by winxmongt
Summary: Yay! It might not have hit youtube yet, but mabey this will inspire somebody out there. It took a long time to write, I just cut it up. Please love it!
1. The beggining

regular show-MLP FIM crossover

Hope you love it!

CHAPTER 1: Fluttershy POV

As I walked home from pinkiepies 'welcome to ponyville partie', I was wondering who It was for. I really just sat by the cake the whole time, and said 'hi' to anypony that came to get some. As I walked in, I relized it was getting dark so after I fed the animals and said goodnight, I took off the dress Rareity had made for me (which was now COVERED in cake) and put it in a bucket of clear water. When I walked in to my room, I saw some pink glowing coming from my bed. I walked over, and saw my elements necklace. I put it on for safe keeping, and went to bed, making sure both of my front hooves were wrapped around the front, making it look like I was just wearing a normal necklace. _nopony will_ _steal it_ I thought again and again until I finally drifted off to sleep.

CHAPTER 2: RainbowDash POV

I flew to cloudsdale as fast as I could. When I got into my house, I looked at the clock. "one minute!" I said to myself "a record!". I flew to my bedroom and saw my AWSOME element of loyalty lieing on my bed. It was getting dar and I didn't have a flashlight, so I couldn't bring it to Twilight's tonight. I did the obvious thing-put it on. Tank, my pet turtle, hovered up to me (I gave him this thing that kinda makes him a 1/2 turtle, 1/2 helicoopter) and sat on the red lightingbolt. when I heard him snore, I picked up my SpitFire doll from when I was a filly and put it under the blanket, touching it with my back hooves. Then, I immediately fell asleep.

CHAPTER 3: AppleJack POV

I galloped to the farm and once I got there, I took off my special horse-shoes, (yeah, maby they're way to small, but they're lucky, okay?) hung them up, said Goodnight to big mac, granny, and aplebloom, then went into my room. Right before a sat down, my eye caught something shiny on my bed. I turned around to look at it, and I saw my element! I took a flash light, and went outside real quick to fetch an apple. I went back inside and wrapped the necklace around the apple (what? I don't like sleeping with stuff around my neck!) then wrapped my self around it. It was supriseingly comfertable, and I quickly fell asleep.


	2. The beggining (P2)

Chapter 4: Rareity POV

Once I was home from Pinkie-Pie's partie, I took of my crown, partie dress, and horse-shoes. The new pony in town was absolutley WONDERFUL! I just couldn't remember his name... something with an S, I belive. Anyway, after I fed Opal, I put on a clear-ish out-fit I used for a night-gown and lay down, but I felt like I was laying on something hard so I sat up to check It out. Supriseingly, I saw my element! I put it securely around my neck and Made sure the part with a dimond was under me. Then, I went to sleep.

Chapter 5: Pinkiepie POV

After I was home from the AMAZING party, i fed gummy, and around his neck, I saw the most AKWARD thing! It was a necklace. But crocs don't wear necklaces. thats as silly as derpy eating brussel-sprouts! So, of COURSE I took it off, to see it was my very-own fantastical element! I put it inside out, and kept it on gummy. Then I laughed and laughed and laughed! I laughed so much, I fell asleep with gummy!

Chapter 6: TwilightSparkle POV

Once me and spike got back the librarey, walking home from pinkie-pies welcomeing new-pony partie, spike passed out once he got inside. I carried him up-stairs, and saw the crown of magic on my bed! I covered it in paper, and put it under my bed so no-pony would get to it. I promised my-self to check on the other ones, but it was almost id-might, and I was really tired, so I fell asleep. 


	3. Wakeing up at nowhere

Chapter 7 TwilightSparkle POV

I woke up thinking about the elements of harmony, so I tryed to look under my bed, then relized I wasn't on the bed anymore. I was in a field of grass with trees next to me. Behind the trees was a path. I got up and saw the other mane 6 sleeping, and derpy hooves next to pinkiepie trying to wake her up. Everypony had their element on, and when I looked on my neck, I saw my element... on a necklace (I didn't mention that derpy hooves suddenly had her own element, the element, the element off muffins.)? odd. Then I saw a brown racoon running around us with a WAY over sized blueJay. I flattened my hair by useing A rain spell that also woke up rainbowdash and distracted derpy hooves. They both made direct eye contact with the two animals (rainbowdash to the blueJay, and derpyHooves to the racoon). Then both of the animals darted their eyes to me, and the raincloud that was still above my head. Rainbowdash flew up and kicked it so it went over derpy, who kicked it and made everypony wake up (and get the two animals wet). Fluttershy remained asleep, though.

Yes, guys, I know this is a short chapter. 


	4. Meeting eachother

Chapter 8-Rigby POV _  
I stared at the unicorn. The unicorn stared at me. "Akkkkkwwwwwaaarrrrrrddd..." mumured the blue pegusus. "Rainbowdash, what are they?" asked the gray pegusas, looking over at the blue one. "I don't know. Twilight?" said the blue pegusus looking at the purple unicorn. "Guys, look! That cloud just moved on it's own!" exclaimed the pink pony, jumping up and down. "Hello?" asked the purple unicorn, tilting her head. The white unicorn sighed. "Hi... I guess?" said Mordecai. "hello. My name is Twilight sparkle. This is Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Pinkiepie, Rarity, Applejack, and derpy hooves." said the purple unicorn, still having a confused expression. "My name is Rigby... and... this is Mordecai." I said. "Akward." said Rainbowdash and Pinkiepie in usion. Twilight made a book appear out of thin air, which made me and mordrcai stare at her for about 3 minutes. "What! Have you never seen a unicorn!?" exclaimed Rarity, getting infront of me and stomping her hoof. "probobley not..." Rainbowdash mumured. "No, we haven't." said Mordecai. "Why do we always end up in other worlds!" Applejack complained. "I don't. this is my first time." said Derpy hooves. Then Rainbowdash seemed to notice it was already getting dark, because she looked up, then her expression changed. "Um... twilight? Where do we stay?" asked Rainbowdash, flying up to sit on a cloud. "you can stay with us." I suggested. "Okay, sure. Someone wake up fluttershy." said Applejack, comeing up next to us. "Thanks for helping." rainbowdash mumbled, then she shook Fluttershy until she was awake. "Who are they? They look like animals!" Fluttershy exclaimed after she saw us. "We'll explain later." said Rainbowdash, stretching out her wings "for now, just come." Then they went off to sleep. 


End file.
